


break up to make up

by ifntae



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: -4 in angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, funny i'd say, post-break up???????, sunggyu is the stupid one, this is super stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifntae/pseuds/ifntae
Summary: It's been a week, Sunggyu reminds himself a week after he broke up with Woohyun.He does it every day.It's been a week and one day.A week and two days.A week and— another week.Two weeks and— well, you know how it goes.





	break up to make up

**Author's Note:**

> rip my last two brain cells and YAY FOR SUNGGYU COMING BACK TO US A MONTH EARLIER, IT'S 530-DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's been a week, Sunggyu reminds himself a week after he broke up with Woohyun.

He does it every day.

It's been a week and one day.

A week and two days.

A week and— another week.

And— well, you know how it goes.

Sometimes he feels like people wouldn't want to hear him, or that he'd be such a big burden to others if he'd actually voice out his thoughts.

Like how he still couldn't get over Woohyun, even if he was the one who broke things off. Like how he thought about the younger rather constantly, wondering what the other would be doing. Like how he still has Woohyun's shampoo in his bathroom or how there's still a heart in his contact number.

Perhaps that's not how someone should be getting over his ex, he reckons.

"Of course not." Sungyeol snickers lightly when Sunggyu tells him. He wonders why he did it. "Did you really break up, though?"

"We did!"

"How'd happen?"

Sunggyu's got to cover his face and exhale loudly to answer.

"It was stupid. Just another stupid fight—"

"How did it start?"

"Uh, I actually don't remember. I think we were watching Game of Thrones—"

"You broke up _just_ because of a show?" Sungyeol gapes.

"One, it isn't _just_ a show. Two, it wasn't because of that either. We started fighting because of that, but you know how he keeps some things and well— let's just say he had a lot to say that night."

"And then?"

And then Woohyun had said they should take some time, and Sunggyu was putting on his jacket, ready to go and cool off wherever Woohyun wanted, he didn't mind. But then Woohyun said that he didn't get it, that he meant a time _from each other._

"And I said in these exacts words: I'll make it easier for you, we're done."

"Hyung..."

Yeah. Not Sunggyu's brightest moment.

The thing is, Sunggyu didn't think Woohyun would give in that easily. He expected the younger to call him the next day, or maybe two days after, but such call never came and he was too proud to do it himself and save their relationship.

It's been two week of Sunggyu evading Woohyun and he thinks he doesn't love him any less, if anything, he loves him twenty times more.

"What do I do now?" Sunggyu sighs. "How is he? Is he eating well? Is he sleeping? Is he— is he seeing someone else?"

Sungyeol snorts.

"I'm making him eat regularly and I'd say he's sleeping way too much. And no, he's not seeing someone. Or hasn't mentioned it at least."

"That's good."

"And I think you should call him. Look, it's been two weeks and he has been keeping _me_ , his best friend, his soulmate, his partner in crime, his other buttcheek—"

"—Sungyeol—"

"He's been keeping _me_ in the dark. I think everyone else is just as much lost about the whole thing, and I think we know why he's not saying anything to anyone."

"… cause he wants to forget me?"

"Since when are you the stupid one?" Sungyeol mocks. "I thought that was—"

"You." Sunggyu says.

"—Howon. Oh."

Sungyeol tells him that a friend of him is playing in a bar next Friday and he invited Woohyun. It was the perfect chance to go himself and act like they met there by pure coincidence, and then they'll start a small talk and fix the whole thing up. It'd go easy peasy lemons squeezy.

The thing is, nothing went out easy peasy lemon squeezy.

First, Sunggyu overslept. Not by much, but he had no time to think about what to wear and went out with his slippers on. It was until he was getting into the bar that he forgot his wallet at home. Brilliant.

He sat in one of the stools and asked for water. The bartender eyed him and Sunggyu stared back. They had a two minute eye fight until the bartender gave up and actually gave him the water.

Sunggyu smiled to himself, convinced that he won this one. But then the bartender went and talked with someone else, both of them eyeing him, and he was pretty sure the other guy was his superior. Are there superiors in bars?

He didn't want to find out though. He hid in the bathroom for five long minutes and went back outside, hoping to find Woohyun amidst the crowd, and then someone touched his shoulder.

It was the superior. And he was going to kick Sunggyu out. If someone were to keep a score of Sunggyu against Murphy's unfamous Law in which he states everything that _can_ go wrong, _will_ go wrong, Sunggyu would be losing by a freaking lot.

"Excuse me—"

"He's with me" Woohyun says, coming out of nowhere, fixing his arm around Sunggyu's waist like it's the most normal thing in the world. Because it is, right?

The superior goes away, and so does Woohyun's arm.

"What are you doing here?" Woohyun asks. Sunggyu can't catch the tone.

 _Sungyeol invited me,_ he wants to say.

"For you." It's what he says.

Okay, good. Sunggyu 1, Murphy's Law… 3?

Woohyun scowls.

Murphy's Law 4.

"And what did you want to do?" Woohyun sips on his drink.

"Uh.....… chitchat?"

"You came over to chitchat?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

Woohyun sighs. "Sunggyu—"

"I want to get back together." Sunggyu blurts out. Woohyun eyes him, surprised. Okay, so if he's blurting out stuff, he might as well do it right. "I know we didn't break up in good terms, and I know you must hate me because I'm really the worst boyfriend ever, but we had been going out for a year and if you want to break up with me then you should say it to my face—"

"Hold your horses." Woohyun chuckles. Which sounds nice, so nice. His laugh is music to Sunggyu's ears. "We broke up? Since when?"

Sunggyu tilts his head.

"We didn't?"

"Well, I didn't get the memo."

"Woohyun, I literally said _we're done_ two weeks ago."

Woohyun laughs. He laughs hard, hard enough that he's gettin watery eyes and Sunggyu starts doubting that what he said would ever be that funny. He's plainly mocking him by now.

"If you don't tell me I am seriously breaking up with you—" and then Woohyun's laughing even harder, people around them give them a curious eye.

"Hyung," Woohyun finally says when Sunggyu's trying to turn around and leave for good. Woohyun grabs his hand and walks them outside so they can— discuss? this better. "hyung, you tell me we're breaking up at least once a week."

"I— I do?"

"You do" Woohyun nods, fingers interlacing. "You told me we're breaking up when I finished the carton juice—"

"—What kind of asshole finishes the carton juice and still leaves it in the refrigerator?—"

"—when I didn't do _your_ laundry, which is stupid, why should I do your laundry when we're not even living together—"

"Let's live together." Sunggyu blurts out. Someone make him shut up.

Woohyun titters, like this whole thing is a big joke and Sunggyu does weird stand ups for a living. If he did, this act would be a sold out for his show. _Everyone tells me I have communication issues, I beg to differ. One day I broke up with my boyfriend and he didn't even know— *laughs* It's his fault he didn't know. *more laughs*_

"Okay, so we didn't break up?" Sunggyu says, to make sure he's got the information right.

"I'm sorry but you're stuck with me until the day I die."

Sunggyu scowls.

"That's not very reassuring, what if you die tomorrow? What do I do, then?"

"Well, you can die too—"

Sunggyu gasps.

"I cannot believe you want me dead."

"Well, you just killed me too!"

"Because you brought it up!"

"It was to reassure you that—"

"What if we just break up and save us the whole problem?" Sunggyu scoffs.

Woohyun laughs.

"You did it again."

"Oh… I do break up with you often."

"So, do you want to break up? For good? For real? Write it down in a paper?" Woohyun mocks him, arms enfolding in his waist again.

Sunggyu pouts.

"Do you have a paper?"

Woohyun frowns.

"I— I have a napkin, and a pen, surprisingly."

"Good enough." Sunggyu takes the napkin, and the pen.

"— Are we really breaking up in a napkin?"

Sunggyu finishes scribbling in the napkin, and gives it back to Woohyun with a triunfant smile.

Woohyun reads aloud,

**AFTER MUCH DELIVERATION, KIM SUNGGYU HEREBY STATES HE'S WILLING TO SHARE THE REST OF HIS LIFE WITH HIS SIGNIFICANT OTHER, THE HALF PUPPY HALF HUMAN, NAM WOOHYUN.**

**NO SIGNATURES REQUIERED.**

Woohyun snorts.

"It's official" Sunggyu smiles, arms tangling around Woohyun's neck, and pecking him on the lips.

"We're getting married?" Woohyun laughs. "Do you want to?"

Sunggyu gasps. "You don't? Let's—"

"Ah, ah" Woohyun lifts the napkin. "You just promised to stay with me for the rest of your life."

"I said I was _willing._ Now, well, not so much."

Woohyun kisses him, a laugh bubbling from his lips. He breaks it off for a moment to say, "That's so romantic." and goes back to kiss him before Sunggyu's considering breaking up with him for the nth time.

Not that it'd happen, anyway.


End file.
